familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Jared Padalecki (1982)
Overview American actor Vita * Born: July 19, 1982 Parents *Father: Gerald Ray Padalecki (1951) *Mother: Sharon Laine Kammer *Siblings: **Jeffrey Ryan Padalecki (1979) **Megan Alyssa Padalecki (1985) Spouse: Children *Full Name (?-?) Ancestry 1st Generation ''' *1 Jared Tristan '''Padalecki (19 Jul 1982 -), born in San Antonio, Texas (USA) 2nd Generation ''' *2 [[Gerald Ray Padalecki (1951)|Gerald Ray '''Padalecki (1951 -)]] Texas Birth Index, born in Bexar County, Texas (USA) *3 Sharon Laine Kammer (29 Aug 1953 -), born in Solano County, California (USA) 3rd Generation ''' *4 [[Willie Alexander Padalecki (1912-1980)|Willie Alexander '''Padalecki (5 Jul 1912 - 18 Aug 1980)]], born in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) 1920, 1930 Census - Bexar County, TexasSocial Security Death Index, died in San Antonio, Texas (USA) *5 [[Annie Sophie (Skalski) Padalecki(1924-2007)|Annie Sophie Skalski (9 Nov 1924 - 31 Jul 2007)]], born in Adkins, Texas (USA) Wilson County News - Obituary, died in San Antonio, Texas (USA) *6 Billie Roy Kammer (19 May 1930 -), born in Mirando, Texas (USA) *7 Barbara Elaine Archer '''(24 Jan 1932 -), born in Precinct One, Texas (USA) '''4th Generation *8 [[Albert Padalecki (1875-1955)|Albert Padalecki (7 Apr 1874 - 6 Jun 1955)]], born in Dziekanowice, Krakowskie (Poland) 1920, 1930 Census - Bexar County, Texas, died in Adkins, Texas (USA) *9 Annie Anna Rakowitz (15 Jun 1879 - 27 Jan 1960), born in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA), died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) 1920, 1930 Census - Bexar County, Texas *10 Joseph Frank Skalski (6 Oct 1897 - 26 Aug 1985), born in Adkins, Texas (USA), died in San Antonio, Texas (USA) *11 Hedwig Theresa Hudek (11 Sept 1904 - 1 Nov 1972), born in Bexar County, Texas (USA), died in Adkins, Texas (USA) *12 Ray Alphon Kammer (13 May 1889 - 31 May 1972), born in Texas (USA), died in San Antonio, Texas (USA) *13 Verna Etta Whitenberg (5 Jun 1905 - 18 Dec 1938), born in Valley Mills, Texas (USA), died in Mirando City, Texas (USA) *14 George Milton Archer (2 Aug 1906 - 3 Mar 1937), born in Hillsboro, Texas (USA), died in Ackerly, Texas (USA) *15 Marie Mae Vaughn (6 Dec 1910 - 7 Nov 1991), born in Pea Ridge, Oklahoma (USA), died in Napa, California (USA) 5th Generation ''' *16 Anton '''Padalecki (1830 - 13 Jul 1899), born in Dziekanowice (Poland), died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *17 Maryanna Nowaczyk (4 Dec 1834 - 24 Dec 1939), born in Posen (Germany) 1920, 1930 Census - Bexar County, Texas, died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *18 Leon Rakowitz (20 May 1854 - 12 Sep 1903), born in Posen (Germany), died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *19 Julia Kaczmarek (10 Mar 1860 - 5 Apr 1903), born in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA), died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *20 Joseph Skalski (6 Jan 1843 - 4 Feb 1916), born in Stain Zein (?) (Poland), died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *21 Katarina Skalski (13 Oct 1852 - 9 Dec 1948), born in Poland, died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *22 Martinus Hudek (1855 - 22 Apr 1913), born in Poland, died in Bexar County, Texas (USA) *23 Johanna Annie Ramzinski (Nov 1867 - 8 Apr 1936), born in Poland, died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *24 George Christopher Kammer (20 Oct 1857 - 28 Feb 1907), born in Pennsylvania (USA), died in Lamar, Texas (USA) *25 Arminta Dionas McCally (Apr 1862 - ?), born in West Virginia (USA), died in Pleasington, Texas (USA) *26 William Robert "Billy" Whitenberg (29 Jun 1856 - 20 Jun 1949), born in Cumberland County, Tennessee (USA), died in Escobas, Texas (USA) *27 Laura Isabell LeFevre (18 Aug 1866 - 22 Mar 1953), born in Hearne, Texas (USA), died in San Antonio, Texas (USA) *28 Jessie Archer (9 Oct 1879 - 3 Dec 1964), born in Lebanon, Tennessee (USA), died in Ackerly, Texas (USA) *29 Lula May Viola Brunson (3 Apr 1880 - 6 Apr 1961), born in Aberdeen, Mississippi (USA), died in Ackerly, Texas (USA) *30 James Singleton W. Vaughn (9 Jul 1880 - Apr 1949), born in Dime Box, Texas (USA), died in San Antonio, Texas (USA) *31 Missouri Ann Dollie White (24 Nov 1875 - 10 May 1913), born in Dime Box, Texas (USA), died in Bailey, Oklahoma (USA) 6th Generation *32 *33 *34 Marcin Nowaczyk (1810 - 30 Jan 1902), born in Germany / Poland, died in Texas (USA) *35 Appolonia Mackowiac (ca. 1810 - ?), born in Germany / Poland *36 Joseph Rakowitz (17 Mar 1813 - 29 Jan 1902), born in Pobiedziska (Poznan, Poland), died in Twin Sisters, Texas (USA) *37 Catherine Springer (29 Oct 1814 - 9 Jun 1896), born in Kocanowo (Poznan, Poland), died in Blanco, Texas (USA) *38 Paul Kaczmarek (21 Mar 1829 - 23 Oct 1896), born in Steinbach (Posen, Germany), died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *39 Franciska Francis Walura (c. 1832 - 9 Jul 1895), born in Poland / Germany, died in Bexar County, Texas (USA) *40 *41 *42 *43 *44 August Chudek *45 Agnes Wotyla *46 Max M. Ramzinski (20 May 1836 - 9 Apr 1922), born in Posen (Germany), died in Texas (USA) *47 Anna Piotrowski (1844 - 22 Dec 1883), born in Poland, died in St. Hedwig, Texas (USA) *48 Conrad Kammer (1818 - c. 1900), born in Hessen-Darmstadt, Hessen (Germany), died in Tannery, Kentucky (USA) *49 Sarah Caroline Faber (1822 - 1896), born in Hessen (Germany), died in Tannery, Kentucky (USA) *50 Joseph Holt McCally (1830 - ?), born in Virginia (USA) *51 Nancy N.N. (1831 - ?), born in Virginia (USA) *52 Jacob Whitenberg (31 Aug 1820 - ?), born in Marshall or Bledsoe County, Tennessee (USA) *53 Catherine Lewis (5 Jan 1834 - 22 Jul 1914), born in Marshall County, Tennessee (USA), died in Leon Junction, Texas (USA) *54 Benjamin Franklin LeFevre (4 Aug 1847 - 20 Jun 1916), born in Natchitoches Parish, Louisiana (USA), died in Valley Mills, Texas (USA) *55 Elizabeth Rogers (23 Oct 1849 - 23 Oct 1913), born in Mobile, Alabama (USA), died in Valley Mills, Texas (USA) *56 George Archer (Feb 1852 - aft. 1920), born in Rutherford, Tennessee (USA) *57 Jane Archer (Jan 1861 - ?), born in Tennessee (USA) *58 Zachariah Edgar Brunson (23 Jun 1833 - 18 Apr 1909), born in Sumter, South Carolina (USA), died in Penelope, Texas (USA) *59 Lucinda Frances Howard (6 Jun 1845 - 27 Nov 1882), born in Montgomery, Alabama (USA), died in Monroe, Mississippi (USA) *60 John Zachary Taylor Walker Vaughn (20 Jun 1850 - 9 Oct 1936), born in Lousiana (USA), died in Grimes, Texas (USA) *61 Mary J. Mollie Gilley (1858 - 24 Jun 1933), born in Paulding, Georgia (USA), died in Grimes, Texas (USA) *62 William Franklin White (Jan 1848 - 1910), born in Alabama (USA) *63 Sarah Catherine Ramsey (11 Jan 1848 - 1900), born in Alabama (USA), died in Paradise, Texas (USA) ''Please note: ''Before 1815, Poznan was polish. Between 1815 and 1920, Posen became to a province of Prussia (Germany). Back to Celebrity Ancestors References Contributors * 18:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC) *Will 22:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Padalecki Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Living people Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles